Sometimes is All the Time
by simba317
Summary: Shakespeare once said 'Something wicked this way comes' and so it does, bigger than Voltaire, bigger than Beyblade. Who will survive? Who will fall? Who will fail? And will anyone be the same...What of the world left? Future fic...ReiXKai


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue.

**Author's Notes:** Okay…my first Beyblade fic…my loyal X-followers will kill me for neglecting them. Lol. Anyways…fyi, I got back into Beyblade this summer and I've been following up on all the episodes I missed back in the day and checking out the fanfiction. Basically I was hooked on Beyblade as soon as it came on YTV in Canada way back when…and I sort of lost interest during V-Force…because…let's face it, it kinda sucked…it had SOOO much filler and by the time, G-Revolution hit, I was kinda not interested anymore, even though I'd seen quite a bit of G-Rev…I'd moved on. But I have to say that I saw all the G-Rev eps on the 'net…and I loved them.

I love the Rei and Kai pairing…it's about the only thing that made V-Force in my book. I was a sucker for Rei from the beginning. Part of it is because I'm Chinese, the other because I loved his voice…aka…Daniel Desanto. I can't say when I definitively started liking Kai…but I definitely loved him in G-Rev, plus he's just bad ass and how could you not like that he was the best? And that he SHOULD have beat Tyson. Like c'mon…in V-Force, he kicked Tyson's ass without a bitbeast and he loses to him in G-Rev…gimme a break. Yeah, always hated how Tyson won everything.

Anyways…this will be a future fic and a definite Rei/Kai fic. Love them to death. Basically it takes place several years after G-Rev. This fic is named after one of my favourite songs by Velvet Revolver, called 'Loving the Alien' in which one line is 'Sometimes is all the time, and never means maybe.' Check it out. The song that's used below is called 'Them Bones' and it's by Alice in Chains. It's the perfect Kai song.

* * *

**SOMETIMES IS ALL THE TIME**

**Chapter One: Bones**

"_Tyson…they're not coming," said the Chief softly, notes of forlorn creeping in. _

"_No. They'll come. Kai and Rei are coming," ground out Tyson, determination evident in the way his hand clenched tightly, "This is Kai and Rei…they wouldn't just leave us here hanging. I know it. They're coming. We're the Bladebreakers. No, I won't believe it. They're not like that."_

"_Tyson…it's cold….and late…Look maybe we should…" started Hilary. _

"_No, Hilary. I'm waiting for them. They'll come," shouted Tyson, his breathing ragged. _

"_Rei is the most loyal person on the planet and Kai…despite everything, he's run by honour. We made a promise and I believe in them," addressed Tyson to the three before him. _

"_Tyson…" started Max, looking sadly at his friend._

"_No, Max…no…not you too…" whispered Tyson, a look of betrayal in his eyes. _

_Max gave Hilary and Kenny each a long look, before continuing, "We've been here for hours, Ty…we've heard nothing from them for months, not a word…nothing. Not since….not since…Daichi…" His words hung heavy in the air, hurting them more than they were willing to admit. Tears trickled gently down his elfin face. _

_Tyson looked close to tears, "This is Rei and Kai we're talking about. They wouldn't…" Tyson shook his head, not believing it. He couldn't look them in the eyes anymore. _

"_No…they're too strong. They'd never…." _

"_I can't believe it. And I'll never believe it." _

_He gave a significant glare to his friends, his eyes glassy, before turning his back and sprinting down the wet, slick cobblestones as the rain streamed down the empty square, leaving behind three others who were just as hurt and lost as he was._

_And the ancient stone buildings that had stood and withstood for centuries witnessed yet another or these broken hearted scenes that hundreds of years of pain and misery had brought to their vision and they mourned too, for their broken hearts. _

* * *

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh!" screamed Kai's stereo.

He sat on one side of his bed, hunched, hands clutching the black comforter with gold embroidery tightly, as the music washed over him. The bass heavy and hitting as he let the darkness of the song enveloped him.

"I believe…them bones are me…Some say…we're born into the grave. I feel so alone… Good enough for a big 'ole pile a them bones…"

And it was all so wrong. Everything. There was nothing to believe in. Really, it was all just a lie, a beautiful lie that he wanted for himself. And those never work. Ever.

"Dust rise…right on over my time. Empty fossil…of the new scene. I feel so alone…Good enough for a big 'ole pile a them bones…"

He wished he didn't give a damn. And that things were different.

He felt dirty. He shouldn't had started their thing in the first place, but he wanted a beautiful distraction. He had thought that maybe…but what did it matter. The truth was that it didn't matter in the end, and it had all been a lie, the lie to himself.

So he was forced to cleanse himself…but it left casualties of his creation. She was lost to him now.

"Nadia…I'm sorry," he had said…and then the cold seeped in and she knew everything. He did care about her. But she wasn't…wasn't…and that was what mattered in the end. And then she left and was gone from the house in the cold for one last time, having never really warmed its depths.

"Toll due…Bad dream come true…I lie dead gone under red sky…I feel so alone…Good enough for a big 'ole pile a them bones…"

"How is this supposed to make you feel better?" asked a slim red headed young man as he stepped into the room, violating its privacy.

Kai just sent him a look.

Tala rolled his eyes, "Oh of course, never mind…"

"You know you had to do it, you know. You had to Kai…I'm surprised you two were together for so long. I mean…you weren't…not even from the beginning, even though you tried. She didn't deserve to be led on like that and… You'd just be lying to yourself," said Tala kindly.

"And I'd be lying to you too, Tala," whispered Kai, looking one of his only friends, deep in the eye.

Tala smiled bitterly, "He was never me, was he?"

"I'm…" started Kai, sorrow in his eyes.

"Don't say it. I knew. I was just a fool clinging to hope," said Tala, quietly.

Gracefully, he walked towards the blue haired youth and shyly placed a pale white hand on Kai's shoulder, ice blue eyes bearing into him, before he leaned down and kissed him passionately for all the maybes and could have beens. Kai surrendered to the moment and then Tala broke it.

Staring into his incardinate eyes, he ran a hand along the blue shark fin tattoos that disturbed his features, he told him, "Good luck, my friend" and turned his back, leaving the room and the house, shutting the doors quietly as he left.

"Thank you," whispered Kai to the dark and let the music take him once again.

"I feel so alone…Good enough for a big 'ole pile o them bones."

* * *

"Mariah…Mariah…stay with me. Mariah, listen to me. Can you hear me? Mariah! MARIAH!" Rei's world was aflame and bloody. She lay in his arms, a mere shadow of what she once was.

"Rei…Rei, go…it's too late for me," she whispered, a small sickly trail of blood streaming from her delicate mouth, eyes fading fast.

"No…no…Mariah…it'll be okay," said Rei, shaking his head.

"It's okay, Rei…it's okay. You're not tied to me. You never were…don't look so surprised…I knew…" she coughed…more blood marring her face.

"Don't exert yourself…" warned Rei.

Mariah just continued, "We've known each other for so long…I knew there was something else for you…from that moment I saw you in Hong Kong…someone else…Forgive me for being a fool, Rei…Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, Mariah," said Rei softly, gently brushing the pink strands from her sweat lined face.

She smiled sweetly, "Thank you…Rei…please…stay with me…"

Rei nodded, tears falling from his eyes.

"Promise me…promise me you'll find him…and don't waste time…" she heaved, more blood spilling from her mouth.

"I promise…you have my word," replied Rei as his tears fell onto her pale face.

"Good," she reached for his hand and squeezed it, "Thank you for being my friend…"

"No…thank you…Always…" whispered Rei.

"Good bye, Rei…another life…" she looked into his eyes one last time, taking the sight of them with her for the next journey, before using the last of her strength to cling to his shoulder and pull her exhausted body closer to him, before issuing a final gesture on him…a single kiss to his lips.

"Good bye…"

"Mariah!"

And she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Pass me the Dostoyevsky. I'm a mood for Raskolnikov," said Tala, relaxing into an antique red and gold arm chair with dark rosewood carvings. Currently, he and Kai were holed up in the middle of Kai's mansion some 10 miles from the nearest forms of civilization also known as the outskirts' very fringe of Moscow, Russia. It was the dead of winter and a steady stream of fat, crystalline white snowflakes fluttered from the oppressing black sky, with only a scythe of a moon and faint stars to keep it company.

"Hn," muttered Kai, passing a large beat up hardcover from a small wooden table beside him across to the red head.

"You know….he's just like you," said Tala with a smirk. His avante garde hair looked out of place in the middle of all the books in the library of the ancestral Hiwatari mansion that Kai had inherited after Voltaire had been indicted and imprisoned for the end of his days.

Kai rolled his eyes and "Hn". The light from the fireplace caught his eyes.

"Oh, Tala, just how are you and Brian? Why Kai, thank you for asking! We're doing great. Just yesterday, we went to the park where the lake had been perfect for skating. No one was around because it was so butt fucking cold. It was so perfect! Who could have known that Bryan was such a romantic!" conversed Tala.

"Hn."

Suddenly, a blinding light flooded the room. So bright and pure…except it wasn't wholly white. There was something so tranquil and peaceful about it. It soothed Kai's soul. There was green.

And as soon as it appeared it was gone.

Yet outside, a fierce green light was etched across the deep dark sky. A powerful roar was heard, so powerful that it shook the teacups full of liquid on the tables and for a split second, a colossal and magnificent white tiger was seen in the thunderous glory of battle, fighting even if victory was not the guarantee.

Kai's heart stopped…

"What was that?!" shouted Tala, running towards the window. Only a green glow was left across the desolate sky.

…and beat again.

"Rei…"

* * *

Drop me a line!

simba317


End file.
